


Head On

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy's got a hell of a headache, and Danny has a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriaGilbertPatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/gifts).



> From the following prompt on Tumblr:  
> gloriagilbertpatch said: Mindy and Danny are broken up. That ship has sailed. They're just friends now. But one night they end up having phone sex (or sexting) anyway.
> 
> Hope I did your prompt justice!

"Mindy?"

She hits the speaker button on her phone and lays it on her bedside table as she takes off her jeans and socks. The bra was already tossed the moment she walked in the door. 

"Hey, Danny. I'm gonna have to flake on you tonight. I just can't shake this headache."

"That's okay, we can see the movie another night. How long have you had it?" 

"All day." Mindy pulls the sheets back and crawls in bed, a warm compress in her hand to lay over her eyes. "I've tried everything but it won't go away. I'm just going to try to sleep it off."

"What have you tried?" Danny persists. She smiles to herself at the concern in his voice. 

"I told you, everything. Two kinda of NSAIDs. Heat, cold, caffeine. Morgan gave me some horrible concoction with cayenne pepper and lemon juice and it made me have a nosebleed but it didn't work for the headache. I'm in a dark room now with a heat pack on my head." Mindy puts the compress on her head so she isn't technically lying. 

It wasn't that she was trying to get out of a "friend date" with Danny. On the contrary, she really looked forward to spending time with him since she had finally come to terms with her feelings. Mindy knew she was still in love with him, but the rawness had finally healed and it was good. 

But maybe a little too good lately. Ever since the night she was stood up by her mystery date, she and Danny had been getting a lot closer. Not romantically, though she couldn't stop those feeling from creeping in. She got a sense from Danny that he was having the same issues - something about the way he looked at her. But they had, platonically, been on a lot of these "dates," and had spent a lot of time talking and laughing and just enjoying their friendship on a level they had never reached before, even when they were briefly dating. 

The end result was that Mindy was even more in love with him now than before they had broken up, and it was bittersweet. So maybe missing a movie night with Danny was okay, because maybe she needed a little distance again. 

Or... maybe not. 

Danny is quiet a moment. She can practically hear the wheels turning, as he considers the remedies she had just rattled off. 

"So you haven't tried everything," he finally says. 

Mindy huffs in frustration. "Well, it seems like it! So what's your secret headache cure, Danny? It couldn't be worse than cayenne pepper!"

"It's not. It's, uh..." Suddenly Danny's at a loss for words. "It's better... You need to, uh, release yourself. You know, uh, intimately."

Mindy stares at the phone in confusion, as if she can figure out what he's talking about that way. 

"Danny, I don't..."

"Orgasm!" He blurts out. "You need to have an orgasm." 

There's a minute of silence and then Mindy bursts out laughing. It makes her head throb worse. 

"Oh my god, Danny, you are a gynecologist! How was that so hard for you to verbalize?"

"Okay, okay. Whatever. It works, though. It diverts the blood flow..."

"Danny, I know how orgasms work, thank you." She slumps against her pillows, still grinning even with the pain. "But I can't just... I'm not in the mood for that."

He's silent again, and all she can hear is the slightly heavy rattle of his breath. 

"Well, how do you... uh... get in the mood?"

Okay, the conversation has taken a decidedly odd turn. Mindy decides to humor him. 

"I don't know, Danny. Chris Evans movies, expensive jewelry, John Mayer. The usual." She can't quite keep the mirth out of her tone. 

"Well, I can't help you with any of that." 

"Help me?" Suddenly it's not quite so funny anymore. "You were going to help me?"

"It's just a saying." 

"Sure. Right," she snorts. 

"I could, though. If... if you wanted me to." Danny's voice seems a few octaves lower and there it is, that little spark in her belly, the one he ignites in her. 

"Danny!" She can't believe she is suddenly giving this idea some consideration. Just because of the headache, that's the only reason. Definitely the only reason. Even if she forgot she had it. "We didn't even do that when we were together."

Danny laughs and it's rough and throaty and appallingly sexy. "We didn't do anything when we were together."

"We did so!" Mindy shrieks, then catches herself. "We did so, Danny. We did... stuff. Just not..."

"Yeah, okay." He's still got laughter in his voice. 

The silence lays heavy between them. Mindy is the first to speak. 

"So... have you done it before?" 

"Maybe."

God, why was his voice so fucking low?

"Danny." She's feeling quite a bit more in the mood now. One hand snakes under the waistband of her panties and dips lower, tentatively. Mindy doesn't do this much when she's by herself, let alone on the phone with an ex-boyfriend. An ex she has to see on an almost daily basis, at that. This is crazy. 

"What?"

"Talk to me." 

"Are we, uh, are we doing this?" He sounds a bit surprised, but there's something else there, too. Desire. 

She doesn't speak. She just makes a tiny noise low in her throat as her fingers slip into the cleft of her sex and just lightly stroke the sensitive folds. 

"Mindy. Are you... in the mood now?" Danny's sounding a little nervous now. She can hear him swallow hard. 

"How could you tell?" Mindy murmurs quietly. Her eyes are closed now and her other hand is grazing her breast over her shirt, softly skimming the hard peak. 

"Your voice gets a lot lower when you're... aroused." 

Mindy laughs, rubbing herself harder, slipping her hand under her shirt to play with her nipples. She's making noises now, not on purpose exactly, but it's not like he's never heard her moan or sigh before. They did... stuff. 

"Fuck. Mindy, I can't do this." 

"What? Why?" She stops moving, but no explanation is forthcoming, just Danny's labored breath. "You said you've done this before."

"Yeah, but... it was... mutual."

Oh. 

Ohhhh. Okay, so that makes sense. She can't expect him to sit there and listen to her get herself off without having a very natural reaction, and he clearly still has some boundaries. She's disappointed, though. 

"Danny... I'm okay with that." When he doesn't answer, she continues. "It would help."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I want to hear you. Danny, put your hand in your pants." She's got an image in her head now and it's working. She starts moving her hand again in tight little circles. 

"I just got out of the shower. I'm not wearing pants."

Oh God, that makes it so much better. 

"So, you're naked?"

"Uh huh."

"What are you doing, Danny? Are you touching yourself?"

His only response is a groan, and it makes her catch her breath. She's rocking against her hand now, arching her back off the bed, her hips thrusting in a steady rhythm. 

"Talk, Danny. You're just breathing heavy. This is sounding more like an obscene phone call than phone sex."

"Sorry... it's just... it's hard."

"Is it hard, Danny? All thick and throbbing in your hand?" Her experience with Danny's equipment was limited to pretty much dry humping, but she did get him off with her hand once, and he was quite well equipped. The thought of touching him, stroking him, sucking him off is really doing the trick. 

"I mean it's difficult... to talk," he gasps, taking a few loud deep breaths. "Okay. Mindy. I want you to put your fingers inside your pussy."

A jolt of anticipation buzzes through her. He's not just going to talk - he's going to talk dirty. 

"Okay," she says as she slides her middle finger inside herself and follows it with her index. 

"Now take them out and put them in your mouth. Suck on them for me."

"Mmmph!" That catches her a little by surprise. She slips her fingers out and takes them in her mouth, making a sucking noise so he can hear. 

"Mmmmm... How do you taste? I bet you taste so fucking good."

"Do you want to taste me?" Mindy moans, returning her fingers to her clit, stroking hard. She's so close, but she doesn't want this to end yet.

Danny just pants heavily. She worried for a second she had gone too far, made it too real, like they weren't just two separate people seeking the same release. But she needn't have worried. 

"I want to taste you so fucking bad, Min. Mmmmm... fuck."

Hearing him cursing, so close to losing control, is sending her spiraling. 

"Danny, do you remember how I touched you?" He just groans in response. "You were so thick and so hard, I just wanted to lick you and suck you and swallow you in my throat. Do you want that? Do you want to come in my mouth?"

Mindy can tell he's close too, and his noises are pushing her over the edge. She can barely speak now as her fingers work to a crescendo.

"Fuck... Min... I just want to... bend you over the desk at work... and bury my cock in you... I want to fuck you... till you... fuck..."

"Danny..." She cries as she comes, slippery fingers drawing circles at her apex as she shudders, her heels digging hard into the mattress. 

"Fuck... Min... I love you... unngghhhh." 

She's not sure she really heard that, what with the blood rushing in her ears. Mindy just breathes for a moment, listening to his breath slow down in time with hers, and waits. He didn't say that. He didn't mean it if he did. 

"Min," he says hesitantly after a long moment. "How's your headache?"

She smiles, putting one hand to her forehead. Of course, her headache. 

"It's, uh... it's better. It's gone."

"See, I told you!" They both share a shy laugh. "Min."

"What?"

"I meant it."

It hurts, the sudden rush of adrenaline, in her chest and all over. 

"Okay."

It's a good hurt. 

"Okay," Danny says quietly. "Well, you should, uh, you should get some sleep."

"No."

He's silent again, expecting her to say more. She doesn't. 

"No?"

Mindy takes a deep breath and tumbles into the abyss. 

"Come over."


End file.
